


Post Possession

by gala_apples



Series: Get Xander Laid Season One [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 1x06: The Pack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Possession

His parents bellow his name, and he goes to stand on the porch to see his visitor. She stalks towards him, all too reminiscent of a week ago.

“Do you remember?” she asks.

Xander nods. Of course he remembers. Warm skin against you isn’t something you forget. Heidi isn’t surprised, she remembers too, even though she doesn’t know the logistics of why it happened. They all remember, and when Heidi tugs on his hand to get him to leave the house, he leaves without grabbing his keys. He doubts he’ll be home until morning, regardless of how angry that will make his parents.

He doesn’t know where he’s following her to. It never occurred to any of the hyena-minds to go the homes of their ill-shaped bodies. Xander presumes it’s the house of one of the four, but he doesn’t know. It’s not as if this structure, all cold walls and angry flooring is anything like the parks. The parks were what they needed then; so many smells in the blowing air, and grass for their weak human bodies.

When they enter the house, it’s without any drastic measure. If it is Heidi’s, she’s very vague about it. She doesn’t place keys in a house basket, or put her shoes in the proper compartment of the crosshatch. She just lets her small jacket fall to the ground then walks down the white-carpeted hall. Xander assumes he should follow, he was sought out for a reason.

The room is fairly dark, nothing but closed blinds to let the dusk in. In the corner a nightlight streams from the plug, information about the cool kids that might have shocked Xander before. They aren’t the cool kids anymore. They’re part of him, even if he doesn’t feel the same urge as before to kill to protect them.

Heidi scratches her head, short blond hair ruffling, and she doesn’t care to fix it. Xander has the urge to go and straighten it, but he doesn’t know how much of the animal is allowed inside this room. He’s answered though when Rhonda gets out of bed to fix it, then resumes what she’s doing.

What she’s doing is kissing every bit of Tor and Kyle. Tor’s fingers are clenching Kyle’s brown hair, ungelled and natural. Kyle’s mouth is trying to devour Tor’s, and if it’s wrong to most people, to Xander it’s just pack.

He looks to Heidi, still unsure of how to go on, just knowing that he wants to go on. In the minutes he’s been staring at the boys, she’s gotten naked. He figures that if clothing is optional in this room, he wants to take the natural route. So he strips. He feels better, not trapped inside zippers and cotton.

There’s barely enough room for four on the bed. It most certainly won’t take him without collapsing. There's only one thing to do. Fervently, he pulls and pushes at all the skin. Then they’re on the pockmarked carpet, berber he thinks it’s called, though honestly he doesn’t know why he’s focusing on it. All on the carpet, all warm, and there are bodies, it doesn’t matter that he can’t smell who they are anymore, because they’re still pack, and Xander can trust that.

He worms his face in between Tor and Kyle, who are pressed together and thrusting stomach to stomach. He licks whatever he can find. He knows he doesn’t hit cock all the time, sometimes he misses, but they would never fault him for that, they love him. Xander isn’t able to breathe but it doesn’t matter, until Heidi takes care of him and pulls him out, so he can lick Tor’s gleaming back. Rhonda is sitting on his back. While he’s licking, she’s pressed against him. He can feel her huge breasts rub over his shoulder blades.

Five people grasping on a floor isn’t generally considered normal, but they’re pack and it’s proper.


End file.
